PBR
by Daggerella
Summary: Dean and Roman are both madly attracted to each other, but Dean isn't sure how this "dude sex" thing is supposed to work, and Roman isn't sure how much longer he can hold out...will they or won't they?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, ok...you can do this...just the tip, _Dean tried to tell himself as he tentatively nudged the tapered end of the tiny dildo against his wet hole. _Just fucking do it. Don't be such a pussy._

But try as he might, he couldn't berate himself into wanting to jam anything up there, even it if was the slimmest possible implement he was able to discreetly purchase online. Even though he was more than sufficiently lubed, his muscles clenched tightly and he almost lost his footing in the shower as he tried to force it in.

_Probably shouldn't have done this in the bathroom, _he thought, realizing how slippery the shower floor had become when he had clumsily squirted lube everywhere. He gave his cock a few halfhearted strokes with his other hand, trying to somehow get himself interested in continuing, but it was no use. His normally perky member was DOA.

He sighed in frustration, mad at himself for not being able to perform such a seemingly simple act. He set the dildo down on the edge of the tub and proceeded to wash the lube off of his body. As he soaped up his behind, he felt strangely guilty, as though he had somehow taken advantage of himself.

Shuddering involuntarily, he turned the water off and got out, wrapping one bath towel around his waist, one around his head, and yet another towel around his shoulders like a cape. He ambled out into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, cracking it and tossing the cap off behind him as he wandered back down the hallway into his bedroom.

Taking a long pull off his beer, Dean regarded his countenance in the mirror. He dropped the towel from his shoulders and arched back slightly, watching his abs flex. He knew he was looking good, but even that knowledge didn't make him feel like he was even in the same league as Roman.

_He's so fucking perfect...and sexy...and he deserves to be with someone who can satisfy him, _Dean thought, pouting at himself. _And yet he claims to want me for some reason. _

Suddenly, Dean's contemplation was interrupted by a loud banging at the front door. He glanced at the clock and realized it was later than he thought. Roman was already here and he wasn't even dressed yet. "Yeah, come on in, it's not locked," he yelled out the bedroom door before closing it and rummaging around for some clean workout gear.

Roman quietly let himself into Dean's apartment, taking off his aviators so he could see in the dim light. "Fuck, man, get some airflow going in here...this place is like a crypt," he griped, going over to the large front windows and drawing back the curtains, revealing a glass door that opened onto a large balcony.

He opened it and stepped out, taking a moment to survey the busy Las Vegas landscape while he waited for Dean. He was marveling at the difference between day and night in the city when he heard a gruff voice behind him.

"It's not a crypt, it's a lair," Dean replied belatedly, stumbling out onto the balcony as he tried to jam his heel into a gym shoe and walk at the same time. He slammed his foot down into it and stood up, riffling a hand through still-wet hair and squinting in the sunlight. "A _man_ lair," he emphasized, looking Roman up and down in his black tank top and basketball shorts and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Roman turned around and smiled, looking away somewhat shyly and chuckling when he saw Dean leering at him. "A man lair, huh? And what does one do in a _man lair,_ exactly?" the larger man asked, grabbing the front of Dean's t-shirt flirtatiously and pulling him in closer to him, their chests almost touching.

Dean felt his heart thump as he gazed at Roman's beautiful lips, which were tantalizingly close to his own. "Oh, you know," he answered coyly, very much enjoying their game. "_Manly _stuff."

Ro let out an amused laugh, his mouth pulling up into a one-sided smirk. He boldly slid his hands around Dean's small waist and then slipped them under the waistband of his shorts, cupping supple, naked cheeks in his palms from the inside. He squeezed and Dean groaned lustily, leaning into him.

"Oh really? Is this manly enough for the man lair?" Ro inquired, his deep, silky voice making Dean's heart beat even faster. He pulled their hips together and kissed Dean hard, pulling a surprised moan from the smaller man's throat. He kept his hands on Dean's ass and rubbed their stiffening cocks against each other, the silky material of their shorts making the contact feel deliciously erotic. After a few moments, Dean pulled away from the kiss, his face a shade or two pinker than before.

"I'd, uhm...I'd say that's pretty manly," Dean confirmed, feeling pleasantly lightheaded and more than a little aroused. "So...uh, I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Alright, alright. I just gotta take a leak first...gimme a second." He smoothly pulled his hands out from Dean's shorts and walked back into the apartment, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Dean took a deep breath and leaned against the railing, looking out at the sun-baked cityscape. He desperately wanted to do more than just make out with Roman, but his worry about being penetrated always stopped him from going further than that. He wondered if Roman would still want him if he knew, but Dean's deep-seated fear of abandonment kept him from actually having a real-life discussion about it.  
Instead, Dean just dropped his head onto his forearms and released a heavy sigh. He looked down at the ground between his feet just in time to see a shadow moving up behind him, and before he could react, he felt the warm press of Roman's body against his back and a very distinct hardness that settled between his ass cheeks and pulsed with a life of its own. Large hands grasped his hips and pulled his bent-over ass tighter against the growing lump, and Dean heard Roman grunt softly in response from behind him.

"Damn, boy, if you're trying to torture me with that ass, you're doing a real good job, you know that?" the big man commented, his tone of voice dropping into Serious Roman territory as he leaned forward and pressed harder into Dean's back, practically pinning him against the railing.

Dean froze, suddenly very uncomfortable with the position he was in. "Uhh, whaddya mean?" he asked, confused and a little afraid.

"Oh, come on...you didn't _really_ want to go to the gym today, did you?" Ro teased, rolling his hips and grinding his cock harder against the crease of Dean's hindquarters.

"Uhhmmm...yes?" Dean answered hesitantly, not entirely sure how to answer the question. He tried to push back against the Samoan in order to stand up, but Ro growled in protest, pushing him back down.

"_Stay_ there," the bigger man ordered, taking a step back and dropping to his knees. He grabbed Dean's shorts and yanked them partway down, then ran his palms up over the glorious prize, squeezing hard and earning a startled gasp in reward. "Mhmm...you're awfully clean for somebody who's supposedly going to go work out. I wonder why _that_ is?" he asked, planting a row of kisses up the inside of Dean's naked thigh and nipping lightly at the rounded flesh above it.

"Hhh- uhhh...I...I don't...know," Dean stuttered, struggling to form a coherent thought as he felt Ro's impossibly soft tongue start to lap closer and closer to his entrance. "Fuccckkk- _wait_," he whined, his heart racing. "We can't..."

Roman sat back, licking his lips as he spread those taut cheeks apart to get his very first look at the enticing orifice he had thought about so often. Ever since they had confessed their mutual attraction, it had been one heated make out session after another, but that was as far as they had gone. Ro was more than ready to take things a bit further. Or a lot further, depending on how receptive Dean was to his efforts.

"Aww, whassamatter? You gonna play all innocent on me? I know you've been practicing," he said slyly, running one hand around to the front and wrapping his fingers around Dean's tingling cock. "Haven't you?"

"Haa- _aah," _Dean cried helplessly, dangerously close to the edge of his comfort zone, yet still extremely turned on in spite of it. "M-maybe we should take this inside, dontcha think?" He hoped the distraction might buy him enough time to figure out a plan. "In private?"

Roman's smirk grew into a full-on grin upon hearing that plea, and he quickly stood back up and pulled the other's shorts back into place, "Get in there," he growled, pointing toward the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stood up and attempted to adjust himself before turning around, but his shirt was unfortunately not long enough to conceal his blatant hard-on, leaving him with no choice but to walk past Roman with his dick pointing the way. He smiled sheepishly as he entered the living room, relieved to at least be back in the comfort of the near-darkness.

"So...you gonna show me what _else_ goes on in the man lair? Hmm?" Ro purred into Dean's ear from behind him, hands making their way around his waist once more. "You got me _real_ interested."

Dean gulped as those hands started to slide under the waistband of his shorts again, this time down the front. Trying to quell his rising discomfort, he spun around to face Roman and nervously blurted, "Uhh...I dunno...whatever you want, I guess. I mean...within _reason_..." He took a couple of steps backward in an attempt to maintain his personal space as Roman advanced on him with a mischievous glint in his eye, but he bumped into the back of the large sectional couch that dominated the living room and almost toppled over onto it. He caught himself, however, and instead tried to lean against it casually, as though he had intended to do it that way all along.  
"I got a real good reason right here," Ro replied, pulling down on the front of his shorts with one hand and pulling out the biggest cock Dean had ever seen with the other.

"That is the biggest cock I have ever seen," said Dean flatly, his mind boggling at the sight. "I don't even..."

"Oh, it gets bigger than that, baby boy," Ro remarked with a sultry smile, coming closer and holding it out like a fleshy saber. He poked Dean in the lower stomach playfully with it and Dean's jaw dropped open when it bowed slightly under the pressure.

"It's not even fully hard yet...is it?"

"Nope...but I have a feeling it's gonna get there pretty quick," he said, grasping himself mid-shaft and tracing the outline of Dean's sizeable erection through his shorts with the head of his cock.

_Welp, that's it then...I'm gonna die, _Dean thought to himself as he felt his whole body begin to perspire. _Murdered by a giant penis. Not exactly the way I envisioned it going down..._

_"_Whoa, is it hot in here? It feels really hot in here," Dean gasped aloud in desperation, clawing at the couch as he scrabbled away from the Samoan and quickly crossed to the other side of the room. He fiddled awkwardly with the air conditioner, poking at every button and switch he could find just to buy himself some more time to think.

When he finally turned back around, he was greeted by a sight that made the bottom of his stomach drop out and sucked all the oxygen from his lungs simultaneously. Roman had stripped off his tank top and was sitting back on the couch, holding his still-exposed dick straight up and waving it around like a veiny flag pole. He bit his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow, shooting Dean a look that left no other possible interpretation of his intentions.

"You know, if you're hot, you could just...take some clothes off...and then maybe come over here and kiss me again," Ro suggested, his aura pulling Dean in like a sexual beacon. "Pretty please?"

Something about the way the big man said that particular phrase put Dean oddly at ease, and he wasn't sure why. It may have been the way Ro coquettishly batted his eyelashes, or it may have been the slight edge of need in his voice when he said it, but in a split-second Dean found himself sucked right back into wanting him more than he had ever wanted anyone before in his life. Running a palm across his chest to center himself, he tried to give himself an impromptu pep talk as he moved slowly toward the couch where the most insanely gorgeous man in existence sat waiting for him.

_Ok, come on man, eye of the tiger.._

Dean moved still closer, a bit more swagger fueling his gait now. He pulled up the bottom of his shirt and peeled it over his head, never taking his eyes off of the ones looking back at him.

_Psshh, I can do this. I can totally do this. I mean, LOOK at him...I'd be an idiot not to..._

He quickly closed the gap between them and stood in front of Roman, hooked his thumbs in his shorts, and slid them down to the floor before he had time to second-guess his decision.

"I'm gonna straddle you. And we're gonna fuckin' make out," Dean declared, more to convince himself than anything.

"Damn straight," Ro enthusiastically agreed, pulling his own shorts off as well. He reached out and grabbed the smaller man by the hips, pulling him down and splaying him across his lap. Their mouths met in a tangle of tongues and latent lust, each of them hungrily trying to take in as much of the other as possible.

_Oh hell yeah, I am DOING this...oh fucckk..._

Dean felt Roman grip his ass cheeks and begin to grind ferociously against his crotch from below as they continued to make out, and his heart skipped several beats. However, he soon relaxed again as Ro pulled his mouth away, moaning with pent-up longing.

"_Fuck_, I want you right fucking now."

"_Yes_...God you're so fuckin' hot, it's ridiculous," Dean panted, trying to fit the words in when he came up for air.

"Not as hot as this though," Ro growled in response, trailing two fingers straight down Dean's forbidden valley and firmly circling his most vulnerable spot. "I want this ass wrapped around me like a motherfucking wetsuit."

_HOLY SHIT I CAN'T DO THIIIIIISSSSSSS_

_"_WHOA, hey, Jesus _fuck!" _Dean yelped, flinging himself backward off Roman's lap and onto the floor. He looked up to see Roman staring at him, obviously not knowing anything about what was actually happening.

"What the...what just happened?" Ro asked, genuinely concerned. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Why are you over there? Come back..." he pleaded, the corners of his mouth pulling down into a bewildered pout.

It was at that moment Dean knew he had to fess up to the truth. He couldn't continue to string his best friend along, especially about something this significant. Just the look on Roman's face was enough to make Dean cringe out of overwhelming guilt. He sighed heavily, got up and came back over to the couch, and plunked himself down on an empty cushion, too nervous to make eye contact.

"Ok, look...I...haven't been totally honest with you, and I'm sorry," Dean confessed, the words spilling out a bit faster than he had planned. "But it's just...well, I have no idea what I'm doing here, y'know? I mean, I _wanna_ be here, obviously," he said, gesturing toward his still-hard cock, "but...I don't think I can...well..."

"It was the wetsuit thing, wasn't it? I knew I shouldn't have said that out loud," Ro interrupted, embarrassed by his perceived lack of self-control.

"Uh...well maybe it was a little bit that, but the big thing is...I don't think I can do anything involving my...uhm...butt. God, I feel so fucking stupid saying it. It's like, here I am, Mister Tough Guy Wrestler, and I can't even have anything come _near_ my ass without freaking the fuck out like a big baby. I know, pathetic, right?" he asked, finally looking Ro in the eye once again. "Look, I don't blame you if you're pissed. I just...if you were a chick, I'd totally know exactly what to do. You know me, I kill it with the ladies, man," Dean said, trying to force some humor into the situation.

Roman chuckled to himself, looking away momentarily. "Yeah you do," he agreed, "but obviously not _just_ the ladies," he said as he looked down at his still-raging hard-on and smirked.

"Yeah, but you're no lady," Dean blurted out before he could stop himself. "Wait- no...I mean, you're ...what I mean is, you're like...a _man. _Like, a MAN man. And...no offense, but that's pretty goddamn intimidating...man," Dean trailed off, feeling like he was making things worse the longer he continued to talk. "Does that make any sense at all?"

Now it was Roman's turn to sigh dejectedly. "Yeah, I get it," he said, shaking his head slowly. "I'm too big for you. It's okay, I mean, it's not the first time I've been shut down because of this dumb fucking thing," he complained, leaning back and smacking himself in the dick, making it sway back and forth hypnotically in his lap.

"Well, I mean...it is pretty freakin' big, dude," Dean replied, his eyes following it like a metronome. But, like, it's definitely nothing to be ashamed of. It just makes mine look...not as impressive in comparison, that's all." He shrugged and chewed anxiously on his bottom lip, not sure what else to say.

To Dean's utter shock, Ro looked up at him with lovesick eyes and said quietly, "I think it's absolutely perfect...just like the rest of you." He reached out and touched Dean's thigh, leaning in toward him. "And I don't care _what_ we do, or don't do...I just want to make you happy in whatever way I can."

Dean leaned in as well, caught in Ro's irresistible tractor beam. "Dude...that's all I want too."

"So...is this still happening?" Roman inquired, a smile gradually spreading across his lips as he looked at Dean hopefully.

"I think it is," Dean answered, grabbing the bigger man's wrists playfully and shoving him onto his back on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how do you want to do this, then?" Ro asked, his wrists still caught in Dean's grip. He glanced pointedly at the hands that held him, an amused smirk crossing his lips. "You gonna take over from here, or what?"

"Take over? You mean like, do what _I _want to do?" Dean asked in return, a slight tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Well, yeah," the big man confirmed, his smile growing wider. "You said yourself that if I was a chick, you'd know exactly what to do, so go ahead...pretend I'm a chick. Here, I'll even do this for you, if that makes it easier to visualize," he said, lifting up his head and pulling out the elastic that was holding his hair back in a low bun, his silky black mane pooling into a dark halo around him.

Dean shook his head and laughed. Of course, Roman still didn't look even remotely feminine, but the sight of him lying back passively was all it took for Dean's mind to start spinning with ideas.

Before Ro could say anything else, Dean climbed over him and brought his mouth down onto the other's lips, kissing them aggressively. He held most of his body weight off of the Samoan, except for his hips, which he began to grind against the stiffness below him.

As Dean continued to press their hard cocks together between the taut flesh of their stomachs, he nudged Roman's head aside and latched onto the side of his neck, licking and sucking at the tense cords just below the skin. The feeling of Ro's heartbeat pulsing under his tongue caused a strange stirring within him, and a devilish grin spread across his face as he sat back and began to move lower.

Roman opened his eyes again once he felt Dean moving away and moaned in protest. "Where ya goin'? Don't leave me like this," he pleaded.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere, believe me. I just wanna..." Dean trailed off, gazing down at Ro's crotch.

"NO- ...uhh, I mean, you don't have to do that," he replied, suddenly reaching down and covering hiimself with his hands. "Look, this might sound crazy, but can we just..._not_ make this all about my dick? Please?"

"But I was gonna lick it...and _maybe_ even suck it," Dean offered, hoping to entice him. He licked his lips and grinned, proud of himself for being so bold. "Don't you want that?"

Ro felt himself throb under his palms as the words left Dean's lips. "Of _course_ I want that. You have no _idea _how much I want that...how long I've been fantasizing about how your mouth would feel on me. But..." he looked away, still unsure.

Dean sighed, a pang of empathy washing over him. He leaned back over the big man and gently brushed an errant tendril of hair out of his face. "Hey- it's ok. I won't. I promise. I only want to make you feel good."

"Ok...but I want to make _you_ feel good too," Ro said quietly, his expression softening as he tried his best to relax and take the smaller man at his word.

"Well you know what would really make me feel good right now? Doing _this_," Dean replied, slowly peeling Roman's hands away from his junk and moving down to kiss a trail down his abs, strategically avoiding the hulking column of meat that twitched menacingly nearby. He continued downward, slathering Ro's bronze, muscular thighs with his wet affections and nipping at any particularly tasty-looking spots he encountered along the way.

Within moments, Roman was squirming and panting, his sounds muffled by a knuckle bitten between his teeth, eyes squeezed shut seemingly in anticipation of...something.

Dean looked up and flashed a knowing smirk, then smoothly grabbed the Samoan behind the thighs and rolled his hips up, spreading his legs wide apart and exposing him fully.

_Ohhhhh man, here we go...into the great unknown..._

"You wanna feel my mouth on you? Huh?" Dean asked, his kisses moving closer to his goal. He lazily circled his tongue around it, but purposely held back until he got a consenting response.

"Fuck...yes," Ro huffed. "_Please_."

Dean released a gruff moan as he dove straight in, licking up and over the tiny, twitching hole, desire surging throughout his body as his head filled with the sound of the other's enthralled moans. He licked and kissed and sucked, his tongue gradually teasing open that tense orifice and driving Roman into a frenzy in the process.

"Yeah...unhhh...that's good..._fuck_, that's good," Ro gasped, his upper body arching back against the plush cushions.

"Oh yeah? You like my tongue in your ass, do ya?" Dean inquired, pausing momentarily to verbally instigate. "You want more?"

Without saying a word, Roman sat up and flipped over onto his hands and knees, then dropped his head and shoulders down and looked back. "Yes. Don't stop," he urged, his voice wavering with arousal. "It feels fuckin' amazing."

_Wow...REALLY?_

Dean was somewhat taken aback by his friend's enjoyment of this act, mainly because he would have never imagined Roman allowing himself to be put in such a vulnerable position. He found himself wondering if perhaps he had been a bit too hasty in declaring his own backside off-limits.

"Hold on a second- I gotta go get something. Don't move any of those beautiful muscles, k?" Dean said as he jumped up suddenly, giving Ro's butt a playful smack before scrambling off into the bathroom. He came back out a minute later with one hand behind his back and a cocky smile on his face, ready to give Roman what he thought would be the surprise of his life.

It turned out to be more of a surprise for Dean, however, as he walked back over to the couch, his grin melting into a slack-jawed stare. Ro had obediently stayed in place and not moved a muscle, save for the hand he had moved down between his legs and the middle finger that was now working its way inside of him. His eyes were closed in concentration, tongue flicking out over his upper lip as he pressed the digit in further, clearly enjoying himself.

_Wait...has he...done this before?!_

"You little slut, you...you just couldn't wait," Dean said as he quickly came up from behind and circled Roman's hips with his hands. The bigger man jumped a bit when the contact was made, but instead of moving away, he moaned louder and arched his back, sticking his gorgeously rounded hind end higher into the air.

"Mmhmm...it just felt so good, I didn't want it to stop," Ro purred, his finger still working slowly in and out.

"Well lucky for you, it doesn't have to. I got something right here that I think you might like," Dean answered, popping open the lube bottle and using it to slick down the slim jelly dildo he had unsuccessfully tried to use on himself earlier.

As Roman took his hand away, his finger was quickly replaced by the shiny purple toy, the tapered end sliding smoothly into his slippery opening. Dean was shocked at how easily it went in, and even more shocked when, mere moments later, it was buried fully inside that flexing channel. Ro's moans began to increase in volume as Dean plunged the fake phallus in and out, trying to give his recipient as much pleasure as possible.

"Man, it _must_ feel really good if I've got you on your knees, moaning like a two-dollar whore," Dean observed, leaning back to peek in between trembling thighs. Ro's cock was throbbing visibly, a long, clear string of pre-cum stretching from the oozing tip all the way down to the couch cushion beneath him. He was grunting softly and pushing back hard against the force of the dildo, desperately trying to get more inside of him.

"Unhh...harder...I need more," the big man pleaded, looking back at Dean, his gray eyes clouded with lust.

"Harder? I don't know if I can do it any harder...this thing is pretty bendy," Dean replied, attempting to jam it in more forcefully even though the lube was making the end difficult to hold onto.

"_Fuck_\- I just...it needs to be harder. Something bigger."

"_Bigger?! _But...this is the only dildo I ha-"

"Fuck me," Ro finally begged, waving his ass back and forth shamelessly. "_Please_."

_WHOOOAAAAAAA SHIIIIITTTTTTT IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING RIGHT NOW_

Dean's color drained from his face as he looked down at his rock-hard erection, which was also eagerly dripping and coating his shaft with wetness. Grasping it in his palm, he squeezed and let out a gasp, the reality of what he was about to do hitting him like a ton of bricks. He swallowed his inhibitions and moved closer, kneeling directly behind the waiting Samoan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked, slapping his cock into the valley of Roman's ass crack and sliding it back and forth.

"Yes. Please, fuck me...put it in me, now..._PLEASE," _he responded, his normally deep voice a strained whine.

_Ok, here goes nothin'..._

Resting a hand on the small of Roman's back to steady himself, Dean lined up the head of his dick and gingerly pushed in. Ro's greedy hole twitched around him as he sank further into that welcoming tunnel, and before long he was fighting the overwhelming urge to thrust harder, his own arousal reaching a fever pitch.

"Fuck, that is soooo hot," Dean growled, watching the puckered ring of muscle try to hold onto his slick shaft as he partially withdrew it. "You know, I always thought you were sexy, but damn...this is like, some next-level shit, man."

Roman reached back and abruptly grabbed Dean by the hips, pulling him forward and driving him back in until that thick cock was lodged fully inside of his ass. "Harder...fuck me harder...as hard as you can. I can take it," he demanded between sultry moans.

"God...you're a little cock slut, aren't you?" Dean said as he reached up and gathered Ro's hair into a ponytail, then twisted it into a shiny black coil and wound it around his wrist. He grabbed it at the base of the other's neck and thrust back in hard, determined to give his lover what he so obviously needed.

"Yeah, take it...that's it," he grunted, his hips slamming against resilient haunches, the larger man's repeated cries of "Yes- yes- yes- fuck _YESSSSSSSSS" _ringing in his ears.

After a few more moments, Dean noticed Ro's body was vibrating, his moans now shallow gasps. Through clenched jaws, he keened, "Shit, I'm gonna c- _unhh YESSSS" _as Dean's pistoning member plowed against his prostate and set him off like a fireworks show. His cock throbbed and released a stream of hot cum that poured from the bulbous head like milky syrup and drenched the couch cushion below, his full-throated cries of ecstasy signaling his utter satisfaction.

Dean held on as best he could while Roman rode out his orgasm, trying desperately to hold off his own. Once he seemed to have relaxed a bit more, Dean started to pick up the pace again, this time ready to go over the edge with wild abandon. "Oh my God, I am so ready to bust a nut...you're just so fucking good," the blonde muttered, his thrusts getting quicker and more urgent.

"Wait- I wanna watch you come. Hang on a second," Ro interrupted, pulling away until the cock inside him came all the way out. He flipped over onto his back once more and pulled his legs up, then pulled Dean down on top of him. The two men began to kiss, mouths clashing in a heated embrace as their bodies writhed sweatily against one another.

Before he knew it, Dean was groaning again, that maddening, squeezing heat engulfing his straining muscle and milking it deliciously. His cock had somehow found its way back in on its own, and suddenly he was up to the hilt inside his best friend and seconds away from the point of no return.

_Ah well...FUCK IT..._

He buried his face into the side of Roman's neck again as he made his last thrusts his hardest, drilling that pliant hole right up until the last second, when all of that exquisite sensation built to a peak and crashed down over him. He moaned ecstatically as he felt his release pulse out of him and into that spasming tunnel, and even though Dean was in his own little world, he could still hear the other man's gasps as he felt himself being filled up with hot cream.

Once Dean was fully spent, he slowly pulled out and got up to retrieve a towel with which to clean up the considerable mess. He made a quick stop in the kitchen as well and returned to the couch with a ratty t-shirt and two bottles of beer in his hands, saying, "I ran out of clean towels, but here...you can just use this," as he handed him the wadded-up garment with one hand and gave him a beer with the other. "Oh, and thought you might want one of these, too...I know _I'm_ pretty damn thirsty right about now."

"Mmm, beer...gimme," Ro replied, dropping the shirt into his lap and grabbing the bottle out of Dean's hand.

"Wait- don't drink it yet... I wanna make a toast first," the smaller man implored, holding his beer out between them. "To pleasant surprises. Oh, and to PBR," he declared, the cocky grin reappearing on his face.

Roman instinctively held up his bottle and clinked it against the other, but the look on his face was one of confusion. "You dumbass, this isn't even Pabst Blue Ribbon- it's Corona," he said bluntly, shaking his head at his friend's error.

"Nah, man, not the beers. I'm talking about something way better...to Power Bottom Roman," he said, holding his bottle up to his lips and draining half of it in one gulp. He let out a satiated "ahhhhh" which turned into a loud burp that echoed off the sparsely furnished walls. Instead of apologizing, he simply laughed at his own ridiculousness and shrugged.

Roman rolled his eyes and took a pull from his beer, albeit a much more civilized gulp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "you know, if you were anybody else saying that, I'd slap that grin clean off your face, but...I can't deny it, it was awesome...and I'd gladly do it again."

"Well, I mean, maybe next time we can...like...try some other stuff too," Dean mentioned, trying to sound casual as he sat down at the end of the couch. "I think maybe I need to be more...open to things when they come up from now on."

Roman smiled, then his expression darkened into something more serious. "Oh, I'll see to it that you get opened up just right, man. _Juuuuuust_ right."


End file.
